1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chalk line apparatus of the type having a spool that is rotated around an axis to selectively pay out and retrieve line.
2. Background Art
Chalk lines are used for projects by those in the construction trades as well as those that engage in hobbies that require “snapping” of a straight line of chalk. To accomplish this, a string laden with chalk is tensioned between two points on a surface and then “snapped” to cause the chalk to be deposited upon that surface.
Commonly, a supply of string is controlled using a chalk line apparatus having a housing that defines a chamber within which a reel and a supply of chalk are contained. Through a handle, the reel can be turned around an axis in one direction to wrap the string around a spool on the reel. By exerting a force on a portion of the string that projects from an opening through the housing, the reel can be rotated oppositely to the one direction to allow the string to be paid off of the spool.
The string within the housing chamber is exposed to the supply of chalk, thereby to allow adherence of the chalk thereto. The chalk supply is ideally loosely contained within the chamber so that as the housing is moved, the chalk cascades over the spool and the string wrapped therearound. The repeated exposure of the string to the loose chalk assures that there is a proper coating of the string that allows consistent quality lines to be “snapped”.
Typically, the string is made from a fibrous material that is capable of retaining a substantial quantity of chalk preparatory to snapping the line. As the chalk laden string is drawn out of the housing, there is a tendency of loose chalk particles, loosely adhered thereto, to “spray” off of the string. This is particularly a problem for mechanisms wherein rapid line retrieval is possible. The spraying phenomenon introduces a number of problems.
First of all, the spraying may occur at a surface in the vicinity of where the line is ultimately snapped. The sprayed chalk may obscure the snapped line.
Secondly, the user and/or objects in the vicinity of the string may be detrimentally exposed to the chalk. This may require cleanup, which is both an inconvenience and time consuming.
Thirdly, the amount of sprayed chalk, after repeated line formation, may be significant. This may require frequent replenishing of the chalk supply that likewise is an inconvenience that takes up valuable time, particularly for professionals. Larger supplies of chalk may have to be kept on hand. At some point, the excessive chalk usage may represent a significant expense to the user.